Sax For the Memories
by Shadowfang14
Summary: After accidentally destroying Lisa's saxophone, Homer buys her a new one. However, what he doesn't know is that it's possessed by the spirit of a dead jazz musician, who wants to take over Lisa's body for herself. Oneshot. A Treehouse of Horror type story.


**AN**: _My second Simpsons Treehouse of Horror fic. If you like, I drew a picture based on this story on DeviantArt. My DA username is KitsuneLenali. It's also my first attempt at creepypasta, so I hope you like._

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons, it belongs to Butch Hartman_

Homer laid on the couch drunkenly, beer in hand as he watched TV. Suddenly, nature called.

"D'oh!" he shouted. "And right in the middle of the game, too!" Standing up, he ran upstairs, and, on his way to the bathroom, accidentally knocked Lisa's saxophone, which she was practicing on, out of her hands as he flung the bathroom door open.

"No!" Lisa shouted. But it was too late. The saxophone went flying out the window and landed on the street, getting crushed by a truck that rolled by. Lisa gasped in horror at the destruction of her prized instrument. After a few minutes, Homer came back out of the bathroom, having emptied his bowels.

"Hoo, what a relief."

"M-My saxophone." Lisa sobbed. "It's gone!" Her eyes started to fill with tears, and Homer suddenly felt guilty.

* * *

That was how, later, he found himself at an instrument store, looking for a new saxophone for his little girl.

"How much for that one?" he asked, pointing at a saxophone on the wall.

"$599.99." the clerk answered without batting an eye. Homer shuddered at the price.

"And, um, how much for that one?" he asked, pointing at another one.

"$639.99." Homer felt like he was about to get a heart attack.

"Well then, could you tell me which of these saxophones is the cheapest?"

"It would be that one, over there." The clerk said, pointing at an evil-looking saxophone with flames and a large skull painted on it. "But I don't you'd want..."

"How much?" Homer asked without even stopping to listen.

"$71.95." the clerk answered. "But there's something you should know about..."

"I'll take it." Homer said decisively.

"But, sir," the clerk started, "About this saxophone, there's something I have to..."

"Look, lady," Homer started, "I'm getting this for my little girl, and nothing is too good for her! So are you going to sell it to me, or not?!" Finally, the clerk gave up.

"Okay, fine then." she said, taking the saxophone down. "Don't say I didn't try to warn you."

* * *

Later, back at the Simpson house, Lisa was still sad about her saxophone.

"Maybe I could take up bongo instead?" she suggested to a sympathetic Marge. At that moment, Homer walked in through the door.

"Lisa, look what I got you, sweetie!" he said, holding up the new sax.

"Whoa, cool!" Bart said, impressed with the designs on it. "Hey Lis, if you don't want it, I'll be happy to..."

"Forget it, Bart." Lisa said, and took the instrument from Homer with a wary glance. She wasn't too thrilled with it herself, however, her father _did_ go out of his way to do something nice for her, so she figured she had to at least seem grateful.

"Well, I'm gonna go practice on this now." Lisa said, and walked upstairs. Once in her bedroom, she closed her eyes and started practicing. As Lisa played, unseen to her, an evil green mist started emanating from the instrument and surrounded her.

* * *

That night, as Lisa came down for dinner, Marge placed a salad in front of her.

"Hey honey." she said. "I made sure to give you extra dressing."

"I don't feel like veggies." Lisa said, frowning at the bowl. "I'll have some of the meatloaf." The entire family, including Maggie, gasped.

"Lisa," Marge started in surprise. "Are-Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Lisa said, getting annoyed. "Just give me some meat."

"But Lis, you don't eat meat, remember?" Bart asked. "Something about it being murder..."

"Just. Give me. Meat." Lisa said, glaring at the rest of the family. Marge uncomfortably cut Lisa a piece of meatloaf and set it down in front of her. She leaned over Homer, a worried look on her face.

"Homer, does Lisa seem a little...off to you?" she asked. "I mean, eating meat?"

"I don't see what you're so worried about, Marge." Homer said. "Personally, I'm glad that our little girl has finally grown out of that 'vegetarian' phase." He took another bite of his meatloaf, and Marge just stared at Lisa, worried.

* * *

Marge's worries were not unjustified. Over the next few days, Lisa acted stranger and stranger. She started wearing her hair down, colored her dress black, acted out at school, stole money from the other kids, and once even gave Jimbo Jones a flirtatious wink. Before long, Marge wasn't the only one who noticed the change in their little girl.

"Hey um, Lisa?" Bart said, knocking on her door a bit nervously. "Mom wanted me to check on you and...AUUUUUUGHHHH!" He screamed in horror at what he saw. As Lisa played her saxophone, a weird green mist was emanating from it, surrounding her. Lisa's head whipped around in annoyance at the interruption, and her glare settled on Bart.

"GET OUT!" she shouted, and Bart could've sworn he heard another, sinister voice overlapping her own. The boy didn't need to be told twice. Slamming the door, he ran downstairs, where his parents were waiting, Marge holding Maggie.

"Mom, Dad, there's something wrong with the saxophone!" he screamed.

"Now Bart, honey, calm down." Marge said, leaning down and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now, tell us what's wrong."

"There's something evil in the saxophone!" Bart shouted. "I saw it while Lisa was playing, and then she screamed at me to get out and, and..." Marge bit her lip nervously.

"Homer," she said, turning to her husband, "Take us to the store you got that sax."

* * *

In about 15 minutes, the family reached the store, and the clerk raised an eyebrow as they came to her stand.

"Found out the sax's haunted the hard way, eh?"

"Haunted?!" Homer said in fear, then he got angry. "Why didn't you tell me that when I bought it?!"

"I _would've_, if you'd let me talk." the clerk shot back. "Anyway, the saxophone belonged to a famous jazz musician back in the 70s, Ginger Schnapps. She had it all, money, fame, everything. She thought she was on top of the world.

"But then one day, a fire broke out in Ginger's apartment. She couldn't escape, but she wasn't ready to leave the world. Not when she had made it so far to the top. So after she died, Ginger's spirit inhabited her saxophone, just waiting for the day some poor sap would play her saxophone and release her spirit, so that she could take over and possess their body, and play her way back to stardom."

"Wait a second..." Bart said, "If you knew all this, then why did you sell a haunted instrument?"

"The sax attracted customers." the clerk said, shrugging. "Anyway, there's probably still time to save your girl. Schnapps' spirit hasn't taken complete control yet. But you have to destroy the sax before she does, or your kid will be lost forever."

"You know," Bart said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "That might not be such a bad thing..."

"Bart Simpson, we're not letting your sister be possessed by a dead musician!" Marge shouted before grabbing his wrist and hurrying off back to the car.

* * *

"L-Lisa?" Homer called out nervously as he and the others walked into the house. They were greeted with the sight of Lisa, still playing the saxophone, on top of the table, the spirit of Ginger Schnapps surrounding her.

"Lisa, honey, I think you've played that saxophone long enough." Marge said gently. She tried to reach out to grab the saxophone, but Lisa slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch, clown!" Lisa shouted, and everyone noticed that her voice was overlaid with that of an adult woman, presumably Ginger Schnapps.

"Lisa, honey, I know you're still somewhere in there!" Marge said, desperately trying to reach her daughter. "You don't have to let her control you, honey!"

"And what if I want to?!" Lisa/Ginger challenged. "I could become famous with all this talent! Travel the world, become famous and successful, be appreciated for once in my life!"

"You know, she _does_ have a point." Bart pointed out. Marge just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Lisa look, Malibu Stacy!"

"Nice try, lady." Lisa/Ginger smirked. "How dumb do you think I am?"

"It's the special, limited edition Women Empowerment Malibu Stacy!" Miraculously, this worked. Lisa turned around to see the doll, and Marge took this opportunity to grab the saxophone away from her and toss it out the window, just as a truck was conveniently rolling by. The saxophone was crushed, and the spirit of Ginger Schnapps rose into the air with a cry of 'NOOOOOOOOOO!'

Lisa blinked a couple times, getting back to normal.

"Lisa, honey, thank goodness!" Marge said, squeezing her daughter in a tight hug. "I was so afraid that we were going to lose you!"

"Yeah, me too." Lisa admitted. "I can't believe I let Ginger manipulate me so easily. She hugged her mother back, and Homer, Bart, and Maggie joined in on the hug.

"Well, the important thing is that everything is back to normal now." Homer said.

"Yeah," Lisa started, "But I don't have a saxophone again..."


End file.
